hangout_roleplay_universefandomcom-20200213-history
King K. Rool
King K. Rool King. K Rool (pronounced King Kuh Rool) is a shitpost character made to poke fun at Blasters RP'ing, however he grew to something much bigger and better. He ate a universal pill and possess the power of gods. He hates Revue Starlight and Neptunia more than he hates minorities. When Escargoon killed the original HRU, he was the sole survivor Powers This nibba got a lot of powers so sit the fuck down and listen. He can create and destroy universes with a snap. He can puke massive lasers and turn his dick into a machine gun and fire cum bullets at everyone. He can turn into a galaxy, as well as drink universes. He can transcend all concept and hit a fat nae nae. When he drinks all the Gamer Juice he can become the creator of everything ever History K. Rool showed up one day in search of Gamer Juice, to which he stole and drank all of. He was then summoned by Kyle Broflovski to be his bodyguard. He fucked around for a bit, slowly showing off ALL his powers. Until one day, he life was ended by Evil Morty, but he got better. After Bill was defeated, he temporarily took over the universe, only to be stopped by Neptune. He and Videogamedunkey had a universe destroying battle, in which they destroyed the universe and everyone in it, however K. Rool realized there would be no more Gamer Juice, so he brought the universe back. He and Bertie the Bus also fucked Vert from Hyperdimension Neptunia, hardcore. He went to go fight Gamer Joker and Annoying Orange with his buddies Bertie the fucking Bus and Ralsei, to which he successfully killed Joker. King K. Rool is confirmed to be dating Ralsei from Deltarune, as she is female in the HRU. Very soon, he swore to destroy all other shitposts in the HRU, in order to remain the alpha shitpost. He teamed up with Kaptain Skurvy, Ralsei and Futaba Isurugi to do this. He pissed on Palutena's Temple and soon had to betray and kill his friend Bertie the Bus. Soon after this however, he was blacklisted from the Gamer Juice Store for saying the n-word too much. He sent General Klump and Krusha to get him unblacklisted, to no avail. He soon sought after Ruby Rose to power his Blast-O-Matic and sent Klump, Krusha and a bunch of Kritters to go get her, to which they did. After this however not much happened. Soon however, in the final seen of HRU, he appeared alongside ICE and the rest of ICE's claimed characters, where he walked into the light, ending the RP. In an epilogue scene, he accompanied Dunkey as they looked through old HRU memories, after soon deciding to have one more, unseen battle. Trivia King K. Rool has possibly died more times than Kenny and Neptune combined K. Rool was confirmed to have the biggest dick in the entirety of the HRU.Category:Characters Played by ICE Category:Donkey Kong Country Category:Shitpost Characters Category:Elder Gods Category:Characters Category:Non-Virgins Category:Deceased Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Characters introduced in Arc 3 Category:Revue Starlight Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Category:Powerpuff Girls Category:Villain Category:Green Category:Characters introduced in Arc 4 Category:Characters Played by Loki Category:Characters Played by Karas Category:Characters Played by Hipper Category:Characters Played by Memer Category:Characters introduced in Arc 1 Category:Characters introduced in Arc 2 Category:Characters Introduced before Arc 1 Category:Characters Introduced in Arc 5 Category:Virgins Category:Musical Numbers Category:Locations Category:Gamestop Category:Playable Characters in HRU: The Fighting Game Category:Persona Category:Homosexuals Category:The Tonight Show Category:Thomas and Friends Category:Bojack Horseman (show) Category:Hoes mad Category:DKCU Category:Little Shop of Horrors Category:Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Despicable Me Category:Story Recapper